


magnetic boy

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [36]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Dear magnetic boy, you've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shitKise wants Kasamatsu and only needs to convince him to want him back. Simple enough, right?





	magnetic boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12801349#cmt12801349): Kise/Kasamatsu, [Dear Narcissus Boy - Alanis Morissette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP5bEnJBx2k).

The first time Kiss looked at Kasamatsu -- really _looked_ , not just skimmed over him and the looked away distracted by the million and one other things -- the first time he did that, he knew he would do just about anything to get Kasamatsu to want him. 

People didn't know this about him but Kise had a great capacity for patience when he needed it. He understood well enough that getting Kasamatsu wouldn't be the work of a day or a week or even a month. Kise might not ever get there, but he didn't let him think that. 

Kasamatsu was short and bad tempered and he was bad at all social situations that weren't directly concerned with basketball. He was impatient and used his fists and legs more than his mouth. He was fast and he could be terrifying when he wanted to be. He was cold and alluring as the magnetic pole to which Kise was hopelessly, almost unwillingly drawn. 

Kise couldn't understand it. There were plenty of people who professed to love him. Why was he drawn to someone who really, really didn't want him to be? 

(But really, he knew why. Love wasn't worth it when it was easy or simple.) 

*

After their loss at the Interhigh, Kasamatsu changed towards Kise. He was -- not softer, Kise didn’t think Kasamatsu could be soft, but it seemed that they had reached some kind of accord, that Kasamatsu saw that Kise was serious about the one thing Kasamatsu cared about. They would stay late practicing on nights when Kise didn’t have a job to go do after school, after the rest of the first years have swept up and left. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with doing nothing,” Kasamatsu said but Kise just grinned and copied one of Midorima’s three-pointers, shooting the ball into the basket and turning away before it went in. 

Kasamatsu wanted him to be quiet, wanted him to be serious, wanted Kise to be like him. And Kise could do that. What else was he but a mirror? 

Finally, Kasamatsu told him that was enough. He had homework to do, after all, and so, officially did Kise, although usually he was handed a copy the finished assignments when he came into school the next day. It wasn’t entirely dishonest -- he didn’t let his brainier fans do it for him, the teachers had to believe it was him, after all. 

They walked to the train station together, Kise dragging his feet. Kasamatsu, of course, noticed right away and aimed a kick that Kise easily dodged. 

“Oi, don’t kick me, senpai!” Kise said, whining. “Why do you hit me when I adore you so much?” 

“Because you say things like that,” Kasamatsu said, looking suspicious. 

“But it’s true!” Kise said with a bright smile. He held out his hand but Kasamatsu ignored it, walking past him. 

“Kise…” Kasamatsu said, “Sometimes first years get like this. Um. They latch onto an upperclassman and think they’re the best and everything. It’s normal enough -- I did when I was your age -- but you shouldn’t go overboard with it. People will misunderstand.” 

“Oh?” Kise said, curious. “So are you rejecting me, senpai?” 

“Has that ever happened to you before?” 

“Constantly! You know about Kurokocchi, of course… And that’s it.”

Kasamatsu snorted sharply. “I’m surprised you would bother with me. I’m sure there are other people -- girls, maybe boys, who’d love to have you. You don’t need me.” 

“I don’t _need_ anyone, senpai!” Kise burst out, tears welling up in his eyes. “I want you!” 

“Shut up, you’re on a public street!” Kasamatsu snapped. Then, more gently, he said, “Go home and eat something, then do your homework. And tomorrow we’ll hear no more about it.” 

Kise nodded miserably and let Kasamatsu go ahead of him. When he got home, he ignored his parents’ greeting and went directly to bed. His heart hurt in his chest and he thought, quite undramatically, that this was the worst way he could imagine to learn that he, in fact, did have a heart.


End file.
